The present invention relates to a probe for and a method of measuring the temperature of an aspirated flow together with its moisture content, both in the absence and presence of suspended water droplets in the sampled air volume.
Measurement of temperature in thermally radiating surroundings, as in the presence of fire, is a challenge often met by using radiation shields around a thermocouple (or other thermometer), or by mounting the thermocouple just inside the entrance of an aspirated tube in an arrangement usually referred to as an aspirated thermocouple. A further challenge arises if the measured air or gas also contains suspended water droplets, as in fire tests employing water spray devices such as fire sprinklers. Moreover, the moisture content of the sampled air (mass water vapor per unit mass dry air) may be a required quantity.